


Most precious memories

by greensilverserpent



Series: The Snapes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - AU Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let yourself be led through the months between the wedding and the birth of the Snape heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most precious memories

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter was written by my co-authour SnapesYukuai (name from FF.net), permission was asked and given before I uploaded it for the first time on my own webpage and again for this webpage.

**Delight**

Lady Snape wasn't feeling well. Truth be told, she felt downright sick. Her vision swimming once again she failed to grab onto the counter for balance, tumbling to the ground before loosing consciousness.  
She came to on the couch, her head on her husband's lap, his hand holding hers. Opening her eyes very slowly she blinked several times, a small moan of agony escaping, before Severus wisely dimmed the lights. "How are you feeling?" "Like I've been kicked by a horde of trolls?" He chuckled. "The truth, please." She sighed. "I've felt better." "I can imagine. Care to tell me what happened?" "I don't know. I just... I wasn't feeling well to begin with. I suppose I just fell." "I would believe that from a Gryffindor." His words held a smile. "I'm not a Gryffindor." "And I thank Merlin for that. So what did happen?" "I told you, I don't know. I just felt weak and..." "Fell." He continued for her before a thought occured to him. "How long has it been since your last..." "You know you can't count this way with me." She broke in, another sigh springing from her lips. "And the conclusion?" "Conclusion?" Severus smirked. "It's been a while since our wedding night." Susan managed a smirk herself. "If it's really that, someone's been a very naughty boy." A laugh reverberated through the room. "Yes, but to be sure I would like to perform the appropiate spells. Although it might be better to wait until you have rested a little." "Mmh." Was her only answer as her eyes closed once more and she drifted into sleep.

***

**Nine months**

The sun shone brightly on the table, maybe a little bit too brightly for the two bats of the dungeons sitting in their kitchen having breakfast. But well, one can’t have everything.

Susan let her eyes wander around, resting on her husband, the toast in front of her... and her belly.  
"Would you be so kind to pass me the honey, husband of mine?" Only the slight grin on Severus’ face gave any indication on what he was thinking. The lady of the Manor didn't notice it, though, as she was occupied with other things. The light strokes she applied to her round womb went also unnoticed, the action a second nature by now.

With deliberate slowliness she spread the golden honey on her toast as if to prove her husband something... if she only knew what he knew...

But he would wait.  
So the breakfast went, Severus silently enjoying his time and waiting and Susan...  
Any observer other than the Potions master himself would say she ate slowly, savouring the rich taste of the honey, drinking the black tee...  
Severus knew better. He could feel the tension...

Susan looked up from the newspaper only to have a jar of gherkins dangling in front of her face. A look of disbelieve darkened her features and with protesting words on her lips, she met her husband's black orbs.

He was faster than her:  
"Susan, I knew you wanted to put these things on your honey toast from the moment you saw them on the table, so please, don’t take me for a fool and simply eat them.... I had a purpose in placing them on the table, you know?"  
While the words came out completely dry, the slightly turned up mouth told her volumes about her husband’s opinion on this matter. It was something she had to get used to after years of stern supervision by her aunt...

She was free... even free to give in to the damn unexplainable desire of toast with honey and gherkins.  
...  
Damn, her husband knew her much too well for her own good.

*

"Tell me you didn't do that, Susan!" Severus whirled around in a flurry of robes, his gaze intense, although the skilled hands were already preparing the next potions ingredients.  
"I did, Severus." The proud Lady paused deliberately, teasing her husband endlessly with it.  
"And this time you have no way of worming out of it. It’s going to happen, so stop fussing and get ready."  
"I think we talked about it yesterday and I made my opinion on activities like those quite clear." He snarled, though the usual coldness never entered his voice... not when speaking with his beloved and at the moment nerve grating serpent.  
"Yes, but you know as well as myself that I tend to overhear your quite strong opinion when it comes to this special matter." The corner of her mouth turned up triumphantly... she knew he would give in in the end... but it was so much fun teasing him before he did what she knew he would.

Slowly she stepped behind him, letting her slender hand slide over his shoulder, deliberately speaking in succinct tones.  
"Oh my love, it will be wonderful... a room full of nice young couples, very much activity... exchanging experiences in excruciating detail..." She trailed of, inwardly grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You know that you will be guilty of making me ruin a potion that needed three months to brew, if I puke right now?" The words that left his mouth were completely dry.

"Yes." She nearly purred. "And that is why you will cast a stasis charm over it now - oh and I know that won’t ruin the potion - be a nice husband and get ready to go to the pregnancy gym with your wife preferably without killing people or scaring the other couples away."

Oh how she longed to say the next sentence that whirled around in her formidable mind right now:  
"You know that Lucius and Narcissa did it too, when Draco was to be born."  
As she sauntered out of the room, all she could do was not laugh out loud as she heard the unmistakable groan from the Slytherin and the:  
"That did it... I’m officially going to die today."


End file.
